Eternal
by zemyx11219
Summary: MelloxNearxMatt, mostly follows anime, so...VERY MINOR SPOILERS FOR ANIME! don't read if don't like. more warnings inside. Songfic, VanaN'Ice - Eternal Song. I suck at summaries and one for this would ruin it. THE STORY IS AMAZING! Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tradegy. Rated T to be safe. VERYY OOC!


Request for XxShanie04xX. Hope you like! If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Song: **VanaN'Ice - Eternal Song

**Warnings:** **MINOR **Spoilers,Yaoi, Character death, Suicide, Depression, Real Names, ***HINTED*** shota

**Pairings: **MelloxNearxMatt, MelloxMatt, MelloxNear, MattxNear

* * *

_Your heart is too dazzlingly bright,_  
_Walking down this empty road,_  
_I knew this was the end._

Matt smirked, stepped out of the car, and raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, when were the Japanese allowed to carry such big guns? Sorry, you probably have some questions to ask me, huh?"

He barely finished his sentence before they fired. They didn't give him a chance, nor did they take him in for questioning. He wouldn't have wanted to go any other way. _Mello...Near...I'm sorry...I couldn't make it back again._ a single tear fell as he slumped against his car, his cigarrette falling from his lips and extinguishing in the blood that soaked his coat. He remember the look that Near had given him the last time he was late.

"What took you?! Dinner is getting cold, now. You had Mello about to call half his mafia to go out looking for you!" Near would say.

"Sorry, you know traffic. I may play games, but life isn't a game. You can't start over. You don't have any extra lives, I don't want to waste it when I have you and Mello to come home to." He'd smile and look at the little Albino before hanging up his coat and goggles and going to find Mello.

"Sorry...I guess...It's Game Over...For me, guys..." Matt smiled faintly before slipping into eternal darkness.

_The distant, far away future,_  
_I wander to the edge of the world,_  
_Stretching out my hand for the longest time._  
_Please, someone take it._

_That won't happen, I know that._  
_It becomes all the more painful._  
_With only my desires left,_  
_I say goodbye._

_Forever…_

When the redhead stepped out of the car, the albino child could feel his brain shutting down. He stood up quickly, grabbing the phone for their car radios. "DON'T SHOOT! That's not the guy, he's innocent! Don't shoot!"

_"Yeah, I'm part of the kidnapping. Hey, when were the Japanese allowed to carry such big guns? Sorry, you probably have some questions to ask me, huh?" _He said, a smirk in place on his face.

Near swore under his breath and continued to shout for them not to shoot. But even before Matt had finished his sentence, the men where shooting him. Near's eyes widened and the sounds of gunshots echoed his brain. He couldn't believe that Matt was the one in the car, he never dreamt that. Matt was supposed to be with Mello. _Mello...How do I explain this to him?_

_When I want to cry, I recall you_  
_Looking up at the big blue sky,_  
_Please, I ask_  
_That your smile_  
_Will continue for all eternity._  
_I hope one heart with you._

_Now, existing here,_  
_I can see the blue sky._  
_I feel happiness,_  
_From just loving you._

"What...? H-he's the best! He'd never get caught!" Mello screamed into the phone, swearing constantly to the albino on the other end.

_"You don't think I know that?! I didn't tell them to shoot! I didn't even know it was him in the car!" _Near sounded like he was about to cry, it even shocked Mello. The emotionless child, Near, never showed emotions to anyone.

"You did! Who can be that _blind_!? Your supposed to be L's successor, for Kira's sake!" Mello hung up and threw the cell phone at the wall. The plastic device shattered on impact, like Mello's heart did when Near had told him the fate of Matt.

_Matt...Why? Why were you stupid enough to get caught!? You promised...That you'd be...Back...Will I never see your smile again?...Matt... _Mello thought as tears streamed his face. His knees buckled and he slammed his fists on the wood floor. He cursed Near for being stupid, he cursed himself for not making Matt stay, he even cursed Matt's soul for not keeping his promise to come back.

_To need me,_  
_Out of joy, I wouldn't be able to speak._  
_I want to be useful to you, even if only a little._

_For all of eternity…_

"Near...I'm sorry. I'll see you in a while, ok? Promise you'll come see me and Matt in a few years, ok? Don't follow me, I'm going to a warm place. I'll be with Matt again. You won't go to where we'll be, but maybe you'll see us before you get there. Find Kira and kill him for me and Matt. My last wish..." Mello smiled and looked in the mirror, he knew he'd see Matt soon.

_"What? Mello, What are you doing?! Please...Please don't leave me too!" _Near begged on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, love...I am. I'll wait with Matt where ever we may be for you. Even if it's just to say 'hi' and 'we love you'." With that, Mello hung up. He looked once more at the mirror._ I love you, Nate River. I love you, Mail Jeevas. I can't live without either of you, I can't live if one of you were gone. _Mello took the razor he'd found and dragged it across his wrists. He couldn't live with _just_ Near. He had to have them both, or he'd join the other in death.

"I'm sorry...Nate...I...I love you both too much...To forget the other...In death..." With that, Mello slipped into eternal darkness, greeted by the man he loved.

_"Mihael Keehl, you retard. Nate will be mad..."_

_"It's ok, I have you, Mail. We'll see him again some day."_

_When I am happy, I recall you,_  
_Looking up at the stardust of the night,_  
_I ask_  
_Are you happy? You must be._  
_Your heart, your dream._  
_I hope one heart with you._

_When I want to cry, I recall you_  
_Looking up at the big blue sky,_  
_Please, I ask_  
_That your smile_  
_Will continue for all eternity._  
_I hope one heart with you._

"Gevanni...This case is hard..." Near stared at the screen, different mafia symbols and names popping up. "Who took the shipment from the other for money? This has taken me since I caught Kira...Two years, hasn't it?"

The blackhaired man looked at the child and nodded, "Yes, sir. It must be hard for you to continue this case, correct?"

Near looked up at the man and nodded. The only symbol he kept on his desktop since he'd saw Kira's death was a gun with a chocolate bar behind it. _Mello...You reatard...Matt wasn't the only one who cared about you..._ He continued to look through the files until two names stopped him.

_Mafia Lord: Mihael Keehl. Suicide._

_Second in Comand, Drug Lord: Mail Jeevas. Killed by Japanese._

"They knew their real names...Gevanni, can you bring me some chocolate? I need something to help me think..." Near continued through the files, taking a bit og the chocolate bar that Gevanni had brought. Silent tears fell as he continued eating the chocolate and looking through the files. _Just wait a little longer, guys. I'll always love you, Mihael...Mail...Forever. I'm gonna stay with you, no matter where you are. _"Goodnight, Gevanni." Near stood and went to his room. He, too, slipped into eternal darkness. Greeted by the men who loved him.

_"I told you, Mail. I knew he'd come."_

_"You were right. Come on, Nate. You've missed alot."_

_"Thank you. I love you, forever and ever!" _Nate followed Mihael and Mail back to his old life. The one he wanted to live.

_When I am happy, I recall you,_  
_Looking up at the stardust of the night,_  
_I ask_  
_Are you happy? You must be._  
_Your heart, your dream._  
_I hope one heart with you._

Mail Jeevas, aka Matt, Drug Lord and second in command for Mihael. Cause of Death: Shot by Japanese.

Mihael Keehl, aka Mello, Mafia Lord. Cause of Death: Suicide.

Nate River, aka Near, SPK leader. Cause of Death: Broken Heart.

* * *

To My friend Claire! ^_^


End file.
